


Blue Lion’s Mega Form

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack fic I guess?, Digimon oc - Freeform, this is based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Digimon and Voltron crossover. Kinda?





	Blue Lion’s Mega Form

The castle was quiet and peaceful. Allura had decided to stay at a planet they recently saved from the Glara empire. The castle needed a few minor repairs and the people of the planet wanted to thank the paladins for saving them. Everyone was spending this rare day off differently. Keith and Shiro were of course sparring, Hunk was experimenting with the new alien food, Pidge was messing with some alien tech, Allura and Coran were repairing the ship making sure it was in tip top condition, and Lance was wondering the halls bored out of his mind.

 

**Hello?** A quiet voice called out causing Lance to freak the fuck out, his head wiping around looking for the source of the voice.  _ Maybe one of the little dino dudes found their way onto the ship,  _ Lance thought. He waited a few ticks to pass before shrugging it off; it was probably his imagination.  **Hello? Is anyone there?** This time Lance knew for sure he heard someone. “Hello?” Lance waited for a reply but once again he was only met with silence. 

 

**Someone please help.** The voice was really starting to freak Lance out. He tried his best to follow the voice. The anticipation that would follow each call for help was almost to much to handle.  **I’m scared.** Lance felt his heart fall and throat close, the fear in the voice struck his very core. Lance found himself in front of the green lion’s hanger, also known as Pidge’s nerd cave. He entered the room immediately spotting said Pidge, messing around with whatever alien tech she found. 

 

“Hey, Pidge.” Lance tapped Pidge’s shoulder to get her attention before asking his question. “Have you heard anything strange lately?” Seeing as the voice was coming from this room, it would make sense that Pidge could have heard it to… right?

 

“Strange?” Pidge took a few moments to think before shaking her head no. “Have you been hearing strange noises? It’s probably the castle settling or maybe Coran fixing something. Sound carries pretty fast through the castle halls.” Pidge gave Lance one last look before turning back to her tinkering, making sure to keep an ear open just in case her friend wanted to talk some more. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure what to do now. He could have written it off as the castle making sounds but he couldn’t let go of the fact that it was a voice calling out for help. Lance thought about telling Pidge - and maybe the others - about the voice but was interrupted. **Someone, please.** **I need help.** Lance turned his head towards the voice. The computer screen in Pidge’s workshop-lab thing began to glow. Without thinking Lance walked over to the computer. Suddenly a white light blinded the blue paladin. When his vision came back, he was standing in the middle of an open grassy plain. A few feet away sat a rock with a strange glowing light on top of it. **Who are you?** Lance jumped back a bit, surprised when the light spoke to him. It was the same voice calling out for help.

 

Taking a deep breath, Lance started walking towards the light, climbing up the rock so he could sit besides the light. “I’m Lance” His voice cracked a bit, he cleared his throat before continuing. “I came here... to help you?” The blue paladin didn't mean for it to come out as a question but he’s confused about this whole situation. Honestly, he was just going with the flow, there wasn’t much he could do at the moment.

 

**Are you really here to help?**

 

“Yeah, I’m the Blue Paladin of Voltron. It’s our duty to help those in need.” Lance gave the light his best smile. 

 

**Thank you! I thought no one was going to come.** The light’s voice sounded so relieved and it made Lance feel more at peace, but then curiosity killed the cat. Lance reached out to poke the light. Everything went black and Lance woke up in his bed. _What a weird dream. That’s the last time I eat any of Hunk’s crazy experiment before bed._ Lance thought to himself before getting up and started on his morning routine. By the time he left his room breakfast had already started. Everyone sat at the table, sharing small talk. Lance happily joined them slipping into the conversations as if he was there from the beginning. 

 

The peaceful morning was ruined when the castle’s defensive alarms started blaring throughout the castle. It turned out to be a surprise attack by an unknown enemy. Quickly the paladins rushed towards their lions, while Allura and Coran were already in the control room monitoring the castle defences. The lions flew from out their hangers and into the battle in the blink of an eye. The enemy easily outnumbered the five lions and the rapid shots were slowly becoming too much to handle for the paladins.

 

“We need to form Voltron!” Hunk yelled. Without hesitation everyone got into position but then the blue lion was hit by a blast attack, knocking said lion out of position and disorienting Lance. 

 

“Lance, are you okay!?” Shiro asked franticly over the com.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t think we took much damage.” Lance was still a little dizzy from the blast and focused on asking Blue if she was okay. She purred in the back of his head, telling him she was okay. Suddenly the voice was back. 

 

**Do you require assistance?** Lance was shocked.  _ Maybe I was hit harder than I thought.  _ Blue was quick to tell her paladin that she heard the voice as well.

“I’m not sure what you could do, but help would be appreciated.” Lance said quietly to the voice, hoping no one heard him over the com. Normally Lance would have been more suspicious of the voice but maybe the blast did more damage to his brain then he thought. 

 

**I will do everything I can to help.** The voice replied. Blue accepted the voice’s request and began to purr, much to Lance’s confusion. Before he could ask what was going on, He and Blue were encased by a bright light, followed by music ( [ Brave Heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1uH4BnswKQ) ) playing in the background as Blue roared “Blue warp digivolve to...” Everyone watched as Lance disappeared inside the light, freaking out and yelling at Lance to respond. 

 

“Does anyone else hear that music playing?” was the first thing out of Lance’s mouth. It sounded familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

“Lance, your lion was absorbed by a huge ball of light and you’re worried about music!?” Keith yelled at the blue paladin. Now was not the time for jokes.

 

The light explodes and where Blue once was, is now a mech(Wargreymon) that looked oddly similar to Blue. She roars “WarBluemon.” Everyone was shocked they could hear her. That was definitely not normal and chaos soon spread through the com system.

 

“What the FUCK just happened Lance?” Keith yelled above everyone else.

 

“I don’t know???” Lance was just as confused as everyone else.

 

“I digivolved” came WarBluemon’s calm answer. 

 

“She digivolved…” Lance relayed across the the coms.

 

“What do you mean she digivolved???” Pidge was kind of jealous, everyone knew she was a lowkey mecha nerd.

 

Over the confusion, Lance and Blue begin to attack the enemies, taking out half of them with one “Terra Force” attack. The enemy retreat, super scared of  the super op mech digimon. When Lance and Blue returned to their hanger, Lance was hounded with questions the moment he was lowered out of Blue’s cockpit, which was now located in her chest. 

 

“Guys, I get that suddenly digivolving out of nowhere is surprising but what about Voltron?” Then the bright light encased Blue again and like any other digimon she returned to her normal champion level form. What Lance wasn’t expecting was a small blue lion rookie level digimon walking out of Blue’s cockpit, standing on two hind legs, right in front of him.

“Hello” it said, Lance instantly recognized the voice and scooped the digimon up into his arms. “Hey to you to. Man, that’s some power you got.” Lance continued to pet the digimon on the head as he held it. Everyone else just watched with mouths wide open. 

 

“Excuse me, but what is going on?” Allura was the first to recover from shock.

 

“Oh! This is my friend, we met yesterday in Pidge’s computer.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” The mysterious blue digimon greeted.

 

“I realized I never asked for your name. What is it?” Lance asked holding the digimon at an arm's length.

 

“I don’t remember…”

 

“We can call you… umm… Cookie! Until you remember your real name.” From his previous pet names, Lance has learned that food always made great animal names.

 

Before they continued the conversation, everyone moved to the castle’s dining room to eat lunch and hold a team meeting. Keith kept giving Cookie a ‘make one wrong move and i’ll dice ya.” look as he ate his meal, Shiro just looked tired, Hunk was being his normal friendly self, Allura and Coran tried to make light conversation with the digimon but it was to shy to say anything, Pidge watched the digimon in awe, soft coos coming out her mouth whenever the digimon did something, and Lance was switching between glaring at Keith and wiping the digimon’s face clean whenever goo clomped to its fur. After they finished the digimon looked ready to pass out so Lance picked it up and made his way towards his room, ignoring everyone’s protest. There was no use questioning Cookie if it was too tired to answer anything. Lance placed Cookie into his bed, tucking the digimon in his bed before he left the room. When he stepped out of his room, the blue paladin was surprised to see Pidge waiting in front of his door.

 

“So you found it in my computer?” Her eyes held unlimited curiosity.

 

“Yeah, should we go check it out?”

 

“YES!” Lance chuckled at the green paladin and happily followed after her. The other paladins had slowly joined them on their way to the green lion’s hanger. The whole way Keith complained about leaving the unknown alien alone but was hushed by Shiro, who told him to trust Lance’s decision. They all stand around the computer in question, watching it, waiting for something to happen.

 

“So what  _ exactly  _ happened?” Hunk asked. 

 

“Well I heard a voice calling out for help and it lead me to here.” Everyone nodded.

 

“That’s why you asked me about a voice right?” Pidge recalled the events from yesterday. Lance nodded at her.

 

“Then I saw the screen flash and when I touched the screen.” Lance reached out and touched the screen again, nothing happened. “It took me to another place. That’s where I met Cookie but it was just a glowing light.” 

 

“How did you get back?” Hunk asked watching his friend closely.

 

“When I reached out to Cookie, I must have been transported back. I woke up in bed and I passed it off as a dream.” Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. This was by far one Lance’s weirder experiences but he’s always down for an adventure. Everyone took a step back as Pidge turned on the computer. They all watched the screen for a while but nothing happened, Pidge started doing her tech thing and went through files and programs, looking for anything different. She let out a soft sigh.

 

“There’s nothing here. Whatever you found probably left with you.” Pidge looked back at everyone, then focused on Lance. “Hopefully it was just Cookie and nothing else.” 

 

As if the digimon heard its name Cookie appeared through the sliding door. “Hello Lance.” Cookie walked up to the blue paladin and hugged his leg.

 

“Good morning Cookie. You ready to answer some questions?” Lance asked crouching down to rub the digimon’s head.

 

“Okay.” 

 

“What are you?” Keith asked crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m a digimon, a digital monster.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“Obviously it’s a type of computer program that just so happens to have a physical form as well.” Pidge answered the red paladin.

 

“Who created you?” Pidge asked but was only met with the digimon shrugging its shoulders. “Why did you ask for help?” she was met with another shrug. “You don’t know what you need help with?” A nod. Nobody knew what to do, how can you help someone who doesn't know what’s wrong.

 

“Maybe you’ll remember in a few days. It must have taken a lot out of you to come here.” Lance said softly. Keith looked like he had something to say but kept it to himself. Hunk broke the silence with his offer of tasting his latest creation, which Cookie agreed to excitingly following the yellow paladin to the kitchen. Shiro excused himself to inform Allura and Coran of their situation. Within hours the kitchen was a complete mess, random goos and alien foods splattered everywhere. Somehow a peaceful cooking lesson turned into an all out food fight. Allura half heartedly scolded the paladins as they cleaned the kitchen. Cookie sat on the counter licking itself clean, pleased with the good tasting goo. 

 

A month had passed since Cookie’s arrival and now every lion had had the experience of mega digivolving. It was an interesting experience each mega was similar but unique at the same time. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were chatting about how cool a mega form of Voltron would look when Cookie suddenly bolted out of the room. They quickly followed the digimon down the corridors until they all reached the green lion’s hanger. Lance grabbed Cookie before it could jump at the computer.

 

“What’s wrong Cookie?”

 

“Lance, Look!” Pidge said pointing at the computer. Lance wiped his head towards the computer screen and on it was a large egg, a digiegg.

 

“Cookie, what is that?” Hunk asked the digimon, voice filled with concern. 

 

“It’s what I have to destroy.” Cookie growled at the digiegg.

 

“Destroy? Is this what you needed help with?” Lance asked but before he could get an answer, Allura’s voice filtered through the castle.

 

“What’s going on. Why is the castle acting on it’s own.”

 

Pidge ran to the keyboard and started typing, the security cameras pulled up showing different rooms acting up. Keith and Shiro were trapped in the training room with robots trying to off them, deja vu anyone. Allura and Coran were locked in the control room trying to get the castle’s navigation back in control. Pidge opened a com system to the others.

 

“I think we're under attack from a virus. Apparently-.” Before Pidge could finish her sentence the communication was cut but the virus. A chat bubble popped up that simply read “Hello” Everyone looked back at the digiegg but it was replaced with a  creepy snake looking digimon. With everyone distracted, Cookie was able to wiggle free from Lance’s arms and jumped into the screen, slipping into the digital world with ease. Another screen popped up showing Cookie traveling through some sort of digital tunnel.

 

“Cookie, can you hear us?” Lance yelled, worried about his digimon friend.

 

“Loud and clear! Pidge can you locate the virus.” Cookie replied calmly.

 

“Sure.” Pidge went into full focus mode and started doing some computer stuff Lance couldn’t keep up with, instead he focused on Cookie flying through the tunnel.

 

“Guys it looks like Keith and Shiro are going to help Allura and Coran.” Hunk had been watching the security cameras making sure his friends weren’t in danger. Both Pidge and Lance nodded, thankful the yellow paladin was keeping watch on everyone else.

 

“Okay Cookie, I found the virus. I’ll send you there through a warp gate just up ahead.”

 

“Roger that, Pidge.” Cookie sped up towards the gate.

 

“You can do it Cookie. Kick its ass!” Lance wasn’t able to do anything physically but that didn’t mean he couldn’t encourage the digimon. Cookie exited the warp gate and found itself in a wide open room, spotting the virus digimon, Cookie started to attack it with everything it had. The virus quickly fled the room.

 

“Pidge I’m going to need you to find it again.”

 

“Already at it.” 

 

“Are you okay Cookie?” Lance asked softy.

 

“Yes, thank you Lance.” Cookie felt more powerful with Lance by its side. Another warp gate appeared and Cookie flew through it. The gate took the lion digimon to another white open room but this time the virus looked different and a timer pulled up on the screen.

 

The virus digivolved, it skipped champion straight into mega. “Can you do that Cookie?” Pidge asked concerned, Cookie was only a rookie, it didn’t stand a chance against an Ultimate.

 

“I… don’t know.”

 

“You can, I know you can Cookie. Just believe in yourself.” With Lance’s encouraging words, Cookie felt a strong rush of power through it’s body. [ Brave Heart  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23LpAs1Wfeg) started to play again as Cookie was encased with light.

 

“It’s the song! You did it Cookie!” Lance said, eyes widening with awe when Cookie emerged from the light. Stood in front of them was Cookie’s mega level digivolution. It looked similar to WarBluemon but instead of blue it was purple. The two mega digimon started fighting, explosions happening everywhere, it was almost to much to follow. Out of nowhere another screen popped up.

 

“Allura!” Pidge screamed.

 

“We were able to get-”

 

“Is that Cookie fighting that dragon looking monster?” Keith interrupted standing in front of the princess.

 

“Yeah! Isn’t Cookie the coolest!” Lance happily replied. Hunk and Pidge nodded in agreement. Allura pushed Keith aside. 

 

“There’s another problem. It appears the virus has locked our navigation system. Its about to warp us straight into the middle of the Glara empire when the countdown reaches zero. No matter its plan we mustn’t let it succeed.” 

 

“I hate to add more bad news but I found out the virus’ plan.” Pidge took a moment to look over the information she just found. “Apparently The virus is powerful enough that it can control any piece of technology and either use it or destroy it… It wants to kill every living thing in the universe because it views everything as corrupted.” Everyone took a moment to let Pidge’s words sink in. This was so much more than anyone expected. Pidge minimized the tab Allura and the others were in and everything stopped. Floating there unmoving was a heavily damaged Cookie. The once digital walls were now covered in multiple copies of the virus digimon. 

 

“What happened?” Hunk stared at the screen, he couldn’t believe what was happening. Their only hope was defeated, they were about to lose.”

 

“Pidge can you do something?” Shiro knew it was a lot to ask but Pidge was the best qualified for the job. 

 

“First I’ll have to find a way to get rid of all the copies.” Pidge knew she couldn’t do it but giving up wasn’t an option the universe was at stake. Hunk grabbed Pidge’s alien laptop and started entering commands, he may not be as computer savvy as Pidge but he wasn’t going to just stand there and watch. He noticed Coran and Allura do the same. 

 

[ Lance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uixTf21-Ul0) couldn’t grasp the situation, too shocked by Cookie’s unmoving body. “Cookie?” the blue paladin called out silently, praying for a reply. When it didn’t come, Lance gently placed his hand onto the screen, wishing nothing more than to help his downed friend. Like Cookie, Lance found himself being pulled into the computer. He slowly sank to Cookie’s damaged body. 

 

“Guys… Why is Lance in the computer?” Keith asked with wide eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Pidge looked around the room, then to the tab with Cookie… and Lance? “LANCE!” Pidge yelled out to her friend. If it wasn’t for the impending doom, Pidge would have been totally jealous.

 

“ [ Cookie ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EMR15Fm48s) , I should’ve been with you this whole time but I’m finally here. I know you tried your best but we really need you now more than ever. The castle won’t stop until it reaches the Galra and if that happens we’re screwed. The virus is planning on wiping out the entire universe, you’re the only one who can stop it. You’re not alone anymore, everyone is with you, feel their hope, feel their strength.” Lance felt the tears leaving his eye, falling onto Cookie. The lion digimon suddenly opened its eyes and with a soft “I feel them”  [ started ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_963022&feature=iv&src_vid=2EMR15Fm48s&v=KXwmVlpkzO8) to move again but instead of going to attack another light encased Cookie, the power it gained from the others gave it enough power to digivolve again.  [ This ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc) new form looked like a knight (Omnimon) with it’s blue cape flowing in the digital wind, sword on its right hand and a cannon on its left hand. Everyone cheered for the new Cookie. With shouts of encouragement Cookie took off with Lance riding on its shoulder. The virus copies started raining laser bullets at Cookie but a single swing from the Transcendent Sword reflected the bullets right back at the copies taking out a large number of them. Cookie started to fire back at the copies with its Supreme Cannon. Shot after shot was fired until no more copies were left. Somehow the original virus escaped the battle. 

 

“Pidge we need you to find the virus again!” Lance shouted out.

 

“Already found it. I’m sending you there now. You have to hurry, we only have 5 minutes left.” Cookie flew through the warp gate and Lance looked around in amazement seeing it through the screen was totally different from viewing it in person. The duo found themselves in another large room. Cookie tried to take out the virus but it was too quick for it to keep up.

 

“This is bad the Virus is too fast.” Pidge muttered to herself. “One minute left!” She shouted at the duo, watching as they tried to catch the virus. Pidge began typing on the keyboard again. There had to be something she could do, then an idea popped up into her head. The virus had to download the programing that went along with whatever piece of technology if took control of. She tracked how the virus by the message it sent earlier and sent the virus every bit of data the castle had. It was enough to cause the virus to buffer giving Cookie the chance to stab the virus, destroying it once and for all. The countdown stopped, giving them control of the castle again. Everyone was celebrating their victory when Cookie and Lance suddenly disappeared off the screen. Pidge tried to track them down but it was like they never existed. 

 

Lance blacked out and woke up in a familiar place. It was the same place he met Cookie for the first time. Instead of a light sitting on top of the rock it was Cookie’s rookie form. Lance smiled to himself and climbed up the rock to sit next to his digimon partner.

 

“I remember everything, Lance.” Cookie whispered. Lance stayed quiet knowing the digimon was going to continue. He sat there for what felt like hours listening to Cookie explain everything. The virus was created as a sort of help program, it was made in hopes that it would defeat the Glara and help the hurt planets restore their civilization but there was corruption within the team of programmers and this made the program turn rogue and want to destroy all corruption. Cookie was also a part of the program but it didn't agree with the plan to  eliminate every living being in the universe. Cookie made its main purpose to defeat the virus that would have taken over the world. Cookie was able to separate from the program but it costed Cookie its memories. 

 

“Well now that the virus is gone we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Lance said happily but soon frowned when he noticed Cookie’s sad expression.

 

“Without the virus, I can’t exist. I was just a fraction of the programming… This is goodbye Lance.” Cookie couldn’t help the tears welling up in its eyes. 

 

“I hate goodbyes.” Lance didn’t know what to say, a lump formed in his throat.

 

“Then how about, see you later.” Cookie didn’t want to leave Lance’s side but there was no choice it was running out of time.

 

“I promise I’ll find away to bring you back. I’ll see you later. I know I will.” Lance gave Cookie one last smile, tears flowing down his face. They hugged and Lance’s vision slowly faded to black. He woke up again in bed, surrounded by his friends. Everyone was relieved to see the blue paladin but we’re sadden by Cookie’s departure. Everyone left Lance alone in his room to give him time to mourn. Lance clenched his fists but something stopped his right hand from closing. He looked at the object in his hand, it was a blue rounded box shape but it was missing it’s corners. In the top left corner was a small black antenna. There was a small screen in the middle, a button on the left and two buttons on the right. Connected to the device by a keychain was an old fashion flash drive and a small blue lion figure. Lance kept flipping the device in his hands, pressing the buttons but nothing happened. He gets out of bed and finds Pidge in her lab, he gives her the device but she to couldn’t figure it out. Pidge was able to access the flash drive however. The drive held a single folder called Cookie’s memories with the Paladins. The two paladins smiled and watched a few videos before the emotions became too much. Lance kept the device inside of blue for safe keeping.

 

The galra had finally been defeated for good, the universe was saved, Matt had been found, and the paladins were giving a vacation to visit earth again. Lance rushed home to his family, who missed him so much. They had refused to believe their son died in a training accident and were overjoyed that Lance was back. Lance introduced them to the paladins, Allura, Coran, and the lions of voltron. He spent days retelling his whole space adventure saving the universe and how he would have to go back to help others. His family understood but demanded he spent a few days home, which everyone agreed to. It was late one night when he found himself remembering Cookie. 

 

He sat down at his laptop and plugged in the flash drive, playing a few memories as he re-examined the device in his hands. His younger sister asked if she could see the device and Lance handed it to her. She played around with it until something happened. A piece of the device fell off at the bottom but it wasn’t broken. The piece was supposed to be removeable for it revealed a standard usb port. Lance quickly dug through his desk trying to find a usb cable. When he found the cable he wasted no time plugging the device into his laptop. A program began to download itself onto his laptop. When it finished nothing happened and Lance couldn’t do anything with the files, but he notice the device displayed a charging screen. He went to bed filled with hope. 

 

Lance woke up the next morning to a face full of blue fluff. Cookie was able to save and recreate the old program leaving out the parts that corrupted the old program and filled it with the traits of all the members of voltron it came to know and love. Cookie was back and here to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where the blue lion digivolved into wargraymon for some reason and it inspired this mess. The ending was mostly based off Digimon The Movie because when I was planning it out I noticed it was really similar to the ending so I just rolled with it.   
> Big thanks to Michelle for editing this for me <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
